Sora Riley Iciless Espada 1
by xsoraxrileyx
Summary: Aizen has come up with a newer, faster way to create Arrancars. Sora, a student at Karakura High School is taken captive and is made into this monster. The injection has the makings of an Arrancar, Soul Reaper, and a Quincy. Can Ichigo save her?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction! Welcome! My name is Savannah (Sora). I know that it's kinda cliche to name your character after yourself, but nevertheless, here we are! Haha! I have been working on this for a while. I actually started writing this when the power was out. Yes, this was all originally on paper. **

**I thank everyone who'll read this. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, but this has been looked over so many times for everything that I could have done wrong. I'm pretty good at avoiding those errors, though.**

**I'm sorry for any misspelled names. I follow the dubbed (even though Sora calls Uryu "Ishida" [it's becuase she doesn't really like him, and they are not close at all] She knows near to nothing about him)  
><strong>

**I might also make references to parts that are in the Manga, but I'll make sure to clarify, if I do. I realize that not everyone has read the Manga, so I won't make you.**

**Please review! I love feedback! Don't be afraid to criticize, but don't do it for fun. As I've said before, I've been working on this really hard! Ask questions if necessary, and tell me what you think. If you see any names that I have misspelled, please tell me.**

**This takes the filler space of the Rurichiyo Kasumioji arc (episodes 168-189). All you need to know is this: Ichigo has Bankai, Ichigo is a Visored, Uryu is a full Quincy, (some about) Espadas, Arrancars, and the Soul Society. You must know of the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow, and Uryu, Renji, and Szayel Aporro. Their outcomes as well. If you don't know, you can still read this. I explain everything. I just don't want you to be angry for spoilers.  
><strong>

** Also, Could any of you tell me the proper name of the Urahara Shop? I can't remember.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
><strong>

When searching for someone one day, my whole world was turned upside down. You see, for my whole life, I never believed in the existence of anything supernatural. I would have never dreamed of such a thing as a Soul Reaper. My name is Sora Riley Iciless, and this is my story.

I am fifteen years old, going into the tenth grade. I've never really had a lot of friends, because my schoolwork was always more valuable to me, and I made it my number one priority to receive the top grades in my class. However, no matter how hard I tried, I always came into second place to some kid named Ishida. Apart from that , my parents were always proud of my high achievements.

Like I said, I never really had friends, but there was one person who never wronged me. Her name was Orihime Inoue. No, we weren't exactly the closest of friends, but we ate lunch together, and we caught a movie every once in a while.

I do have a brother who is three years younger than me. Though Kyoka doesn't do very well academically, he is the socially inclined one. Out of all his friends, there is one that shows up around our house nearly every day. Karine Kurosaki. She is a very nice girl if you look past her boyish attitude, and her brother and I are in the same class. You can definitely tell that her brother and she are related just by their attitudes. At least they compliment each other on something, for they look nothing alike. Ichigo's orange spiky hair is near to the opposite of Karine's short, straight, black hair. Ichigo is so tall, even for his age, and Karine is a little on the short side. He has another sister that I'll acknowledge: Yuzu. Though I never really see her around.

***************************************The Beginning******************************************

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. _URGH!_ I thought, _First__ day__ of__ tenth __grade.__ Fun. _I felt no excitement whatsoever for this day, nevertheless, I got out of bed and ran down the stairs. At the bottom, I smelled the salty smell of bacon and the sweet smell of toasting bread. I walked through the narrow hallway and entered the living room, where my mother was resting on the couch. She was watching the news on the television and I just so happened to catch a story from it as I was passing by.

"_Strange things have been happening in Karakura Town lately. Whole buildings have been destroyed, and our experts can't find the source for all of this destruction. Local citizens claim to have been attacked by something they can't see. We are beginning to wonder if these incidents are linked in some way. Nobody has been seriously injured, but we recommend walking with a friend in case you are attacked, and we cannot stress enough to take caution when traveling outside of a motor-powered type of transportation."_

I rolled my eyes, "It's all fake you know. I can't see why humans are stupid enough to believe in crap like this." I wandered if this would be a topic discussed in school today. If so, I would be coming home early.

"I don't know about that, Sora. I mean, a girl like you should believe in things that aren't real. If you do that, you'll keep your imagination alive and healthy." Mom said with her sweet voice, as she always used.

"I'd rather lose my imagination, than lose my logic and sanity." I remarked walking into the kitchen.

Kyoka was flipping bacon in a frying-pan.

"Morning, Kyo-Kyo," I said as I sat at the table.

"What did I say about calling me 'Kyo-Kyo'?" He asked acrimoniously without turning around.

"That you love it, and you know it means that I love you."

"Try the exact opposite." He mumbled. He placed the bacon and toast on two plates. Setting one in front of me, and one it front of himself, he sat down.

I thanked him and dug in.

After breakfast, he announced that Karine would be coming over after school. I agreed but only after making sure that she had a way to get home later. Nodding, he said that Ichigo would be coming to pick her up.

I walked out of the door dressed in a clean gray school uniform, carrying my school bag, which was full of new school supplies. The streets were completely deserted, leaving me alone to enjoy the silence of my travel. I wasn't aware of how long I had been walking, when I finally arrived at Karaura High School.

"Sora!" called the unmistakable light voice.

"Oh, Orihime, how was your vacation?" I called back silently

"It was great, but I really didn't do much. What about you, Sora, did you do anything?"

"I read a lot." I stated. I knew that it was a very boring vacation, but I enjoyed the time off.

She leaned closer, "Have you seen Ichigo at all?"

"Not this morning. Say, do you still like him?"

She giggled, "Yeah, I do! He has the most handsome face!"

I gagged a little, but she didn't notice. I didn't think of him in such ways.

Without another small conversation, we walked all the way to our classroom.

"Hello, Orihime, How are you?" Rukia Kuchiki called to her as she ran up. "Hello to you too, um," She broke off.

"Sora," I said automatically.

"Yes, hello Sora, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine you're not the only one who forgets my name." Without another word, I broke off and took my seat. _Yes!_I thought to myself, _the __seating__ charts __are__ great__ this__ year!__I__ have__ a __front__ seat!__ A__ front-_corner_ seat!_

_ Let's see, who's sitting around me? I looked around after everyone had sat down…no. No! NO! NO! NO! URGH! I can already feel my concentration breaking right now! Right behind me! This sucks!_

After a few minutes, the teacher walked into the room. I had a newly found hatred for her and her chart.

"Hello class, welcome to a new year." She smiled, "I see you all made it here, so let's begin."

"You'll find your new textbooks in the basket under your chair. If you'll grab it and turn to page three,"

There was a period of rustling and fidgeting that filled the silence of the room.

"Now, who can tell me the answer to number three?" Mrs. Onii asked.

I raised my hand as quickly as possible.

"Ishida," She called.

"Hem, hem," he cleared his throat, "There is no answer, because it is an illogical question. There is no way to balance those equations, because of the incompatible elements on each side. Furthermore, there the answer is No Solutions."

"Well, well, well, Ishida! You're the first student that I've had to ever answer that correctly! I'm impressed!" Mrs. Onii gasped.

_URGH!__I__ was__ going __to__ say__ that!_

More questions were asked, but I was never called on. Eventually, I just accepted that Ishida was Mrs. Onii's pet. I stopped raising my hand, because I knew that she wouldn't call on me and that he was a know-it-all.

The worst part of the whole thing, was that Ishida sat directly behind me.

After what seemed like a century, the bell finally rang. I evacuated the room as quickly as possible. In my attempts to make it home before anyone could talk to me, I realized that I had failed.

"Yo, Sora!" Ichigo's deep voiced spoke out to me, "What time should I stop by to pick up Karine?"

"I don't know. I'll make Kyoka call you and tell you. It's not my business to care." I snapped.

"Look, it was only a question; you didn't have to yell at me."

"Sorry, I guess it wasn't your fault that I'm mad. It's that damn Ishida."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one he gets on the nerves of? Now that's saying something."

"Excuse me, Ichigo, but I'll see you later." I turned to walk away.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted his name as she ran up, "There's trouble!"

"What? Where?" Ichigo looked at her.

""It's close; only down the street!"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"What about Orihime, Chad, and Uryu? They can help!" Rukia looked toward the school.

"We can take care of this alone. Hollows are nothing to me now."

"No, Ichigo, it's no mere Hollow. It's an Espada."

"Really? Well, in that case, get all three of them. Take Orihime to the Urahara Shouten, so that she can heal any injuries. Point out their location to Uryu and Chad." Ichigo ordered her in panic.

"Yes, Ichigo, I'm on it!" Rukia ran back to the school.

Ichigo turned around and noticed that I was still there. "Sora, go home. Cool off and forget about Uryu. I'll be over later to pick up Karine."

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

There was a blank look in his eyes, "Just, go… leave. You don't belong here right now."

"Ichigo,"

"GO!" He shouted.

I turned around on my heel and broke into the fastest run that I could muster. I was aiming for home, just as he had asked.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Espada Make Their Attack

**Hello, again! SHWOO! Another chapter done! All of this is already written down on paper, so now it's just a matter of typing it all. Haha! But I hope you are enjoying it! I'm enjoying writing it! **

**This chapter starts out in Hueco Mundo. It speaks of what is to come. I apologize for all of the asterisks. I would have used those nifty lines, but I really like asterisks. They remind me of stars. I like stars.**

**I plan this story to be fairly long. Your welcome, people-who's-heart-just-leaped-with-joy. Sorry One-shot fans. Haha! Oh, well, You either like it or you don't. Please tell me what you think!**

**This chapter's question: What is Ichigo's middle name? (does he even have one?)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: The Espada Make Their Attack**

Aizen was sitting in his throne at the end of a banquet table that looked as though it could fit at least a hundred people. Though at this moment there were only 13 people that were occupying it.

There were ten Espada and three former captains from the Soul Society.

"Szayel Aporro Granz," Aizen called.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?" Szayel Aporro responded.

"Can you tell me how exactly you were made?"

"Well, we were concentrated into Minos, weren't we?"

"Excuse me, Lord Aizen, but why did you call us here tonight?" asked Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a little impatient.

"That's just it, you see. I think that I have found a way to make Arrancars without the use of Minos."

"Aizen," Gin Ichimaru smiled, "Isn't that just Hollofication?"

"No, this is a whole other procedure. It's an injection. I hope the you don't mind, Gin, but I used some of your exclusive materials. I will repay you." Aizen's face remained the same.

"There is no dept here." It was hard to tell if Gin was angry or not.

"If that's the case, Gin, then I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, friend,"

"Would you visit the World of the Living? My research tells me that there is a person with Potential Spiritual Pressure."

"Potential?" Grimmjow laughed, "What good is a human with no Spiritual Pressure? I've never even heard of _Potential_Spiritual Pressure before."

"Silence, Grimmjow! Don't question me!" Aizen snapped, "Gin, would you go to the World of the Living to collect this girl."

"But, Aizen, how will I be able to tell if it's her or not?"

"Her name is Sora Riley Iciless." He paused, "She is one of Ichigo Kurosaki's associates. You'll have to find him, to find her."

"I see." Gin looked around, "Is that all?"

"I'd like you to take along Szayel Aporro Granz and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. If she refuses, they will be your force." Aizen smiled.

"Yes, we will be off then." Gin looked from Grimmjow to Szayel Aporro.

"And, Gin?" Aizen started to add.

"Yes, my friend?"

"Do not underestimate the Substitute Soul Reaper."

**************************The World of the Living************************

I was still a little taken aback at what Ichigo had said. I had never seen that side of him before. It was like he had become a whole new person. One that was darker and more insidious than I ever wanted to encounter. Over the past year, I notice that he did this a lot more often. He would randomly leave with Rukia, and he would be quick about it too. I thought, for a moment, that they had some sort of relationship going on. I then laughed at the same idea. Even though there may be nothing going on, I can't help but feel happy for him. After his mom died, he finally found a girl in his life that could fill that emptiness. No matter how the relationship was going.

*********************************Ichigo*********************************

Ichigo looked around, but there was no sign of an Espada. Not even the slightest glimmer of Spiritual Pressure appeared.

"Is Rukia pulling my leg or something?" He thought aloud, "No, of course not! She wouldn't joke about an Espada. Or is it… over there?"

He spun around to where he felt that energy. _There __it__ is!__ That __Spiritual __Pressure! __It__'__s__ just __down __that__ street!_

He ditched his Gigai in the bushes and ran down the correct street. In the sky there was a blackness that suddenly appeared against the brightness of glorious blue. As the gap opened wider and wider, Ichigo noticed that three men were standing in the opening. However, they were too far away for him to make out who they were.

"Ichigo," Uryu walked up behind him, "You can't just walk into this. We don't even know what they want."

"Uryu," Ichigo agreed with his presence, "Can you make out who they are with those fancy glasses of yours?"

Uryu pushed his glasses up, "You. Are. An. Idiot."

Chad walked up beside Ichigo and looked up to the opening in the sky without any comment or question.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She's taking Orihime to the Urahara Shop, like you asked." Chad's smooth, deep voice rumbled.

"Good. I just hope she gets back here before they come down." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't doubt me, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she ran up and punched Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Ugh, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted in both pain and happiness, "Alright, now, let's go up there!"

"No," Rukia stopped Ichigo's eagerness, "The man in the middle is Gin Ichimaru, former Captain of Squad Three."

"How do you know that's him?" Uryu couldn't refrain from asking.

"I'd know that traitor's Spiritual Pressure anywhere. I could also never forget that ugly face of his." She looked down, "I wonder what they want."

Ichigo took a step forward, "Let's keep the fight up there. Chad and Uryu, stay down here and protect this town. If the Espada come down here, fight them. Kill them if you can. Rukia, come with me." Ichigo ordered.

"No, Ichigo! Stop! You fool!" Rukia ranted, but Ichigo was already in the air. "Ugh! You idiot! Come back here!" And that was that, Rukia was following Ichigo, as he had asked. But she was doing it with reluctance.

**********************Gin, Grimmjow, and Szayel Aporro*********************

Gin laughed, "Look at them! Already coming to fight without even knowing our intentions."

"Whatever, I've recovered from our last fight, Ichigo, and this time I will kill you." Grimmjow scowled.

"Grimmjow, we are not here to kill. We are here to recruit. The only reason the two of you are here, is because I might need help. Only then may you get involved. Understand?" Gin scolded.

"Yes, Gin, sorry." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"That goes for you, as well, Szayel Aporro."

"I know; that is why I have not spoken." said Szayel Aporro without expression.

It was a while before Ichigo and Rukia reached their level in the sky.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo called, "I thought for sure that they would have executed your pathetic ass."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Grimmjow started, "But not everything can always go the way you want it to."

"Grimmjow," Gin called lightly, "Now, now, play nicely. Remember what we came here for."

Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And just what exactly did you come here for?" Rukia demanded.

"That is none of your concern." Gin looked at Ichigo, "But I know that you can help me, Substitute Soul Reaper."

"There is no way in hell that I'd help the likes of you!" Ichigo screamed.

"Is that so? Well, I didn't think that I'd have to use them so soon." Gin sighed, "Grimmjow, Szayel Aporro,"

"Oh, yes!" Grimmjow laughed, as hue put his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"Hold them down." Gin finished.

"What?" Grimmjow cried as though someone had taken his favorite toy away.

"Follow orders!" Szayel Aporro yelled at him. With barely any motion at all, Szayel Aporro had Rukia's arms in a lock.

Grimmjow soon did the same for Ichigo, but he wanted more. He snatched Ichigo's Zanpakuto from his back and threw it to the ground.

"URGH!" Ichigo let off some anger as he tried to break away from Grimmjow, "You coward!"

"I assure you that I am far from a coward." Grimmjow's death grip was now harder, "If I can't fight you, then you can't fight me."

"Grimmjow, do one more thing out of line, and I guarantee you that Aizen will find out about your insubordination." Gin smiled.

Grimmjow looked disappointed once more.

Gin walked up to Ichigo who was struggling, "Now, tell me," He spoke so that Rukia couldn't hear him, "Where is your friend?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" Ichigo growled.

"Your little friend, Sora Riley Iciless."

"Why would you want her? She has no Spiritual Pressure at all!"

"So you do know her?"

Ichigo said nothing.

"Answer my question, Ichigo! Or else, I'll hit you with my blade!"

"She is useless to you!" Ichigo shouted.

"If Aizen wants her, then he shall get her." Gin started, "Now, I'll ask you one more time before I'll allow Grimmjow to slaughter you. Bear in mind that he still has his weapon."

"The job of the Soul Reaper," Ichigo started, "is to put your life on the line to protect others! And that's exactly what I plan on doing!"

"Very well, Grimmjow, kill him. I'll find her myself. Szayel Aporro, knock Kuchiki unconscious."

"Yes, Gin." Szayel Aporro agreed. He placed his hand on her head. Her struggling suddenly stopped, and she slumped in his arms.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted in horror.

"Silence!" Grimmjow kneed his back.

Ichigo moaned in agony, "How do you plan to kill me?" He asked as optimistically as he could.

"I plan on paralyzing you, then ripping you apart limb by limb, until you bleed to death." He sounded as through he would enjoy ever last minute of pouring Ichigo's blood.

******************************Uryu and Chad*****************************

"It looked like Gin whispered something in Ichigo's ear." Uryu said, trying to block the sun, so that he could see well.

"Uryu, look at Rukia." Chad's deep voice sounded.

"Could she be… dead?" Uryu gasped.

"I don't know. If only Orihime were here. She would be able to sense the weakened Spiritual Pressure from this distance." Chad reasoned.

"Yeah," Uryu agreed. "Is it just me, or does it look like Gin is coming closer?"

"He _is_ coming closer, what should we do?" Chad said in panic.

"Don't sweat it; there are two of us, and only one of him. This won't be a difficult battle." Uryu smiled.

"I'm sorry, Uryu, but I don't have the same assurance as you do. I mean, wasn't he a captain of the third division? You shouldn't get too cocky." Chad's voice was shaking.

"Be that as it may, Quincies are not weak. And I don't think that you are either, Chad." Uryu said with confidence.

_Was __he__ even __listening __to __half__ of__ what __I __said?_ Chad thought, "He's closer." Chad pointed out.

Gin finally arrived and placed his feet on the ground. Chad's arm grew and colored with black and red. Uryu got an arrow ready. Gin casually walked forward; he walked right in between Uryu and Chad and never stopped.

"Hey!" Uryu shouted, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, did I bother you, Quincy? I have just a right to be in this world as you do, don't I?" Gin reasoned.

"No you don't! Especially if you're just going to cause chaos! You'd find it best to leave right now!" Uryu remarked.

"I am only here to pick up something. I have no intentions on fighting."

"What are you 'picking up'?" Uryu snapped.

"Well, aren't you a nosy one?"

"Answer my question!"

"Perhaps, you could help me. Do you attend Karakura High School?"

"Yeah, why?" Uryu remarked in acrimony.

"Do you know a girl named Sora Riley Iciless?" Gin asked ignoring Uryu's last question.

"I've seen the name somewhere before." Uryu paused in thought, "But I don't know her…."

"Once again, a student has served no use to me." Gin smiled, "Oh well, I guess I will have to find her on my own."

"We'll stop you!" Uryu shouted, placing his hand on Gin's shoulder.

"Tsk. Tsk. Your arrogance will get the best of you Uryu Ishida."

"How do you-"

"You'd be surprised what I know." Gin hit Uryu off of him with the back of his hand, successfully making Uryu soar several yards before he hit the ground. With that, Gin walked on. He said nothing else.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **

**Also, would you people please answer the questions I ask? whaaaaaaaa! Nobody does! Be the first ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Gin Finds Her

**Here we are again! CHAPTER THREE! Sorry that it's somewhat shorter than the first two, but this chapter title only fit for this scene. It's still a decent amount of words, though. Please enjoy!**

**This chapter's question: Who actually thinks Gin isn't a pedophile?  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Gin Finds Her**

I walked into my home and kicked my shoes off.

"Hello, Sora, how was your day?" Kyoka asked as he walked out of the kitchen. Karine followed close behind him.

"Great." I lied.

"Hey Sora," Karine replied, "Is tenth grade hard?"

"No, it's a piece of cake." I said. _That__ is,__ if__ Ishida__ doesn__'__t __sit__ behind__ you._ "Excuse me, but I have homework. I'll be in my room. If you need anything, just knock."

"Alright, we won't bother you then." Kyoka smiled. He was worried.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. _Just__ as __I__ had__ left __it,_ I thought, _quiet,__ peaceful, __and__ clean._I really had no homework; I just wanted to be alone. Closing the door, I flipped the light off. I walked over to my bed and jumped into it. This was good thinking time.

With my eyes closed, I replayed everything that occurred from this day all over again in my head. I remembered walking to class with Orihime and being ticked off by that Ishida kid. Then after school, Ichigo and I talked… about his sister and Ishida. Though, we were interrupted by Rukia Kuchiki. She told him that there was danger nearby. Then he told her to get Chad, Uryu, and… Orihime? Orihime! _Why__ would__ he__ drag__ Orihime __into__ danger__ like __that?__ Orihime__'__s __too __fragile __to__ drag __into __trouble!__ Should__ I__ go__ get__ her?__ No,__ I__ don__'__t__ even __know__ where__ she __is.__ How __could__ Ichigo __be__ so __stupid?_ I was still thinking when I found myself at the front door with shoes on my feet. _No,__ I__ can__'__t__ do __it!__ I__ am,__ let__'__s __say,__ lacking__ physical__ ability.__ This __is __such __a__ dumb __idea.__ Orihime__ is__ the__ closest__ thing__ I __have__ to __a__ friend,__ though._

"Sora," Mother called, "Are you going out?"

"Yes," I replied shakily, "I'll be back before dinner. Good-bye, I love you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just meeting up with Orihime."

"Oh, okay then. Have fun!" She smiled

I walked out of the house. As I stood on the porch, I had second thoughts. _Hrmph!__ Orihime!__ Why __do __I__ have __concern __for__ you?__ This __is __so__ irritating!__ I__'__m __killing __Ichigo __later!_

I started to move forward at a faster pace. _Now,_ I thought, _where__ do__ I__ look? __Hmmm__… __Ichigo__ said__ to__ take __Orihime __to__ the__ Urahara__ Shop.__ BINGO!__ Problem:__ I__'__ve__ never__ heard__ of__ the__ Urahara __Shop__ before._ I stopped. _Is__ there __someone __behind__ me? _I slowly turned around. No one was there. _Hrmph!__ There__ was __defiantly__ somebody__ behind__ me._

"Hello?" I asked the silence.

…No answer.

I walked on. _Urahara __Shop. __Where__ could__ it __be?_

I walk these streets everyday. I know where everything is in Karakura Town. So why is it that I've never even heard of the Urahara Shop? Perhaps it's in an alleyway? It's possible. I've been through every street in this town at least twice. But I was told to never travel through allies because of how dark and unsafe they are.

_So __what__ should__ I __do?__ Should__ I__ go __home?__ No,__ what __am __I__ thinking? __I__ must __know__ if__ Orihime __is__ okay, __before__ I__ go__ home._ I laughed silently.

"How contradicting am I?" I thought aloud. My laugh grew harder. After I calmed down, I sat down on the sidewalk and propped myself up on a building that I recognized as a sushi restaurant.

"You there!" _What? __Is__ someone__ calling __me?_

I looked over to where the mysterious voice was coming from. It was… was…

"Ichigo?" I squinted at him, "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Never mind that!" He gave an unusual smile, "Are you Sora Riley Iciless?"

"Yeah, Ichigo. I don't want to play games. Where is Orihime?" I asked bitterly.

"Where she is is irrelevant. Now, I need you to come with me." He said calmly with a voice that was far from Ichigo's.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I stood up.

"You'll see." He grabbed my hand.

_Holding __hands?_"What are you doing?" I tried to say as I yanked my hand away. My tone was a bit harsher than I would have liked.

"Oh, sorry. Just follow me then."

"Where is Orihime?"

"She's safe."

"At least tell me where the Urahara Shop is." I demanded.

"It will not benefit you to know that." He said in an even calmer voice than before that refused to tell me anything. "If you say anything else, I might just have to knock you out and carry you there."

_Now I know what's going on! This was all just a dream. I'd wake up in a minute, and everything would be back to normal. Ichigo would never harm me! Or even have this peculiar voice for that matter!_

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He smiled, "I love a good laugh!"

"I only _just_ realized that this was all just a dream!" my laughs grew harder, "Can you believe that I only _just _realized that?"

He smiled but didn't laugh, "I'm sorry, Sora, but you are incorrect. You are very much awake."

"But I-"

"I know. It's the only thing that seems logical, blah, blah, blah."

"Besides that-"

"Silence! Did I not tell you that I would knock you out?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Ichigo spun around and reached his hand out, so that it was touching my head. For some reason, it felt as thought there was a tremendous pressure that was entering my skull. The pain hurt on and off. Almost as though it was pulsing. Tiny black dots appeared in front of my eyes.

"Ich-Ichig-o stop… that… hurts."

And everything went black.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaction of Kidnap

**FOURTH CHAPTER! haha I'm starting to think that I need a life apart from writing. But, hey, doesn't everyone on here? Heh, whatever. You know, I'm still enjoying writing this. I've only just started to type all of this up. You know, it's kinda relaxing. I have already written it all, so now I'm just typing up was I wrote. Of course, I'm fixing everything that I messed up (like punctuation, verb use, and misspelling errors), but other than that, I've only changed one or two things.**

**I'm on the fourth chapter. So, basically, what you are reading is all original. Nothing was altered in the plot.**

**The biggest thing that I've changed is that I made Uryu be knocked away by Gin. That's it. I will admit to altering a few lines to make the characters sound more like themselves.**

**But I doubt you cared if I changed it or not.**

**Oh well.**

**Anyway, I what I meant to say was: right now the suspense is building where I am writing right now (on the 72nd page). I don't want to release too much about it, but I will say that someone walks away. They betray the group. If you can guess who it is, you are amazing.  
><strong>

**OHH! I almost forgot to add a question... hmmm... Which filler arc is more boring: The Bount arc, or the Rurichiyo Kasumioji arc? (idc if I spelled her name wrong)  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: The Reaction of Kidnap **

"Uryu!" Chad ran to the side of Uryu who had been knocked aside by Gin Ichimaru.

"That… that was strange." Uryu looked up at Chad as he struggled to stand, "Please tell me that you saw that too."

"Yes, that was weird. Are you okay?" Chad asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Uryu looked in the direction of where Gin had taken his leave.

"I wonder what he was doing here" Chad stopped in thought.

"He was clearly trying to steal something." Uryu suggested.

"Well, that is what he said, wasn't it?"

Uryu pushed his glasses up, "I was just reminding you."

"Should we follow him?" Chad ignored him

"Yes, that is the best plan on stopping him." Uryu paused, "Chad, do you know this Iciless girl?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Orihime and she are friends. I think her name is familiar to you, because she always comes in second place on the charts at school. As of today, you sit behind her in class." Chad explained.

"How is it that you know more about her than I do?" Uryu wondered aloud.

"I am somewhat observant."

As they turned around the corner, they bumped into someone. Without checking who it was, Uryu immediately apologized.

"W-wait," Uryu looked at the victim of his clumsiness, "Ichigo? What are you doing in your Gigai?" He looked down to his arms, "What's with the girl?"

"That's Sora Riley Iciless, isn't it?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Yes it is," Ichigo smiled.

"Then, are you protecting her?" Uryu tilted his head.

"Not exactly,"

"I'm confused. What is going on here?" Uryu asked the most obvious question.

"Just let me through, Uryu!"

"What's wrong with your voice, Ichigo?" Chad asked him.

"Puberty?" Ichigo tried to cover.

"Whatever, just protect her. Gin is after her, and he must not get her."

"Oh yes. With my life." Gin's voice what becoming more and more pronounced. "You know, I knew Ichigo isn't the brightest person I know. But I didn't think that he'd be stupid enough to just leave his Gigai lying around." He finally managed to escape Ichigo's body, which dropped to the floor.

"Gin!" Uryu sneered.

Gin grabbed the unconscious Sora out of Ichigo's lifeless arms. "On that note, I think that I'll take my leave." Gin's smile remained, "Bye-bye, now."

He jumped high into the air with Sora in his arms. He spotted Szayel Aporro placing Rukia Kuchiki on the top of a building. Grimmjow was tugging at Ichigo's right arm. Ichigo was screaming, but could do nothing due to his paralysis.

"Grimmjow, Szayel, we have what we came here for. Let us go back to Aizen and give him the human." Gin laughed.

"Sora! Put her down!" Ichigo cried out, being able to do nothing.

"Awwww, how adorable! The Substitute Soul Reaper has a girlfriend!" Grimmjow taunted.

"Enough, Grimmjow, we're leaving." Gin smiled.

Szayel Aporro created a portal that expanded in the sky.

Despite Ichigo's struggling, he could not break the binding spell that was placed upon him.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Ichigo called, "Sora!" the portal was closing, and there was nothing he could do. Once closed, Ichigo started to fall. Grimmjow had taken his concentration away from him, so there was nothing to keep him in the air. _It__'__s __over._ He thought, _all__ over._

However, the splat of concrete that he was expecting to touch never came. Instead, soft arms cushioned his fall.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" It was none other than his huge friend, Chad.

"I'm fine… Hey! I can move now!" Ichigo was let down so that he was standing. "Chad, they took my sister's best friend's sister, Sora! We have to save her!"

"I know, Ichigo, but we should probably tell the Soul Society about this."

"No, they wouldn't get involved, and they would only put us down."

"I see."

"My, my, Ichigo, it sounds like you have a liking for this girl." Uryu's voice came from behind. He walked up carrying Ichigo's Zanpakuto. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on her. But who knows? Maybe I don't know better."

"Why you little-" Ichigo broke off, realizing something a bit more important, "And just what the hell do you think you're doing with _my_ Zanpakuto?"

"Well, I just saw it on the ground and thought to myself, 'Boy, this would really hurt if someone tripped on this and sliced all of their toes off." Uryu threw it over to Ichigo, "And you should get back into your body before someone thinks that you're dead."

"My body is fine; I hid it in the bushes." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?" Uryu pointed at Ichigo's lifeless body, "Then why is it over there?"

"What? Uryu, I swear-"

"Me? I didn't do this! If you want to blame someone, blame Gin."

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo said as he got back into his body, "Why does my face feel tired?"

Uryu rolled his eyes, "So what do you plan to do about Sora, Ichigo?"

"We'll have to go to Hueco Mundo again. Which means we must go to Urahara." Ichigo sighed.

******************************Hueco Mundo******************************

The huge doors opened revealing three tall figures.

"Welcome back, Gin." Aizen said eagerly, "Did you return successful?"

"Yes, my friend," Gin laughed, "Completely unharmed, if I do say so myself"

"Very well, thank you." Aizen stepped down from his throne. He carefully

touched each step, slowly making his way down to the ground.

"We shall begin now." Aizen reached into his pocket and took out a needle that had the circumference of a regular number two pencil, "Is she unconscious?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Szayel Aporro answered.

"Good. Then I shall explain to you what is in this." Aizen lifted the needle high in the air for all of the Espada to see. "Thanks to everyone who pitched in to provide the supplies to make this, Szayel," he nodded in Szayel Aporro's direction, "Gin," he did the same for Gin.

"First of all, Szayel, who managed to take a sample of the Quincy's blood, after recovery, of course." There were many gasps in the audience at Szayel Aporro's amazing achievements. "I have taken a bit of my own blood and placed it into this concoction. I have the blood of a Soul Reaper. Everything else in this contains the proper materials to make an Arrancar. I have gotten all of that from the Hogyoku. So do you know what this means?" Aizen awaited an answer, but he received none. "It means that she just might top all of you!" He laughed, "Power-wise, she will have more Spiritual Pressure than all of you… combined."

All of the Espada's faces hardened with the exception of Szayel Aporro, who clearly knew about all of this from the very beginning.

"And now," Aizen started, "I shall birth a new Espada!" Aizen walked up to Sora and lifted her head with his fingers. He cleared the hair from her neck and dug the thick needle into her flesh.

**Thanks for reading! Please** **review!**


	5. Chapter5:TheTranformation into a Monster

**Chapter 5: The Transformation into a Monster**

Darkness. That was all I saw. My head was pounding, though I was looking all around, there was nothing. Finally, the room lit up. Bright now, I noticed that the room was completely white with no other color. A sharp pain vibrated in my neck. It dominated the pounding in my head.

Now, the condition of the room was worse. I was in pain and the pure, glowing white hurt my eyes.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello, Sora!" a majestic, beautiful, male voice answered back.

"Greetings, Miss Iciless," a sophisticated voice that sounded oddly familiar answered me as well.

"Hrmph," some other voice growled.

"Who's there?" my voiced cracked as I searched around the white room.

"We are right here, can't you see us?" the first voice asked.

"Obviously, she can't. She has no Spiritual Pressure." The sophisticated voice spoke in arrogance.

"Oh, really? Then should we awaken the Spiritual Pressure?" the first voice sighed a question.

"No!" the third voice called, "She'll just be a burden on us! Instead, we should just kill her."

"Silence, Zero!" The first voice shouted, "That would be against our orders."

"Who are you people?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I am Sosuke Aizen. Soul Reaper. Former Captain of Squad Five of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." The first voice answered.

"Uryu Ishida, I am a Quincy."

"Zero," the third sighed, "An Arrancar."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense, except for the fact that I have no idea what any of those _things_ are… Wait a second! Ishida? What are _you_ doing here?" I caught the name in which I hated.

"I live here now. I now rest my Quincy powers within your blood." Uryu's voice spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean by your 'blood'?"

"Hm, you're not very bright are you?" Uryu taunted.

"I _am_ bright! Brighter than you! I know that I am! Now tell me what you mean!"

"My blood was inside of that shot that was injected into your bloodstream." Uryu sighed.

"Injected?"

"Yes, you were injected, so that you may become more powerful. Brilliant, isn't it?" Uryu sparkled in admiration.

"No, it's pointless," Zero interrupted.

"Zero! Don't contradict what I just said!" Uryu complained immaturely.

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'I'll believe it when I see it'?" I started, trying to pass on the hint.

"Oh, yes! Of course! Uryu, Zero! Lend her your Spiritual Pressure!" Aizen commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Uryu agreed.

"Whatever," Zero mumbled.

All of a sudden, there were six hands touching me.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, "Get your hands off of me!"

"This will enable you to see us." Aizen announced.

"Hold still! How can I give my power to a human if they're fidgeting?" Zero hissed.

"Be patient, Zero. This is all new to her!"

There were three figures surrounding me. I could tell they were people, but their appearances were still foggy. Over a small amount of time, they were phasing to colors and took on more detail. The one behind me had the expression that told me he wanted no part in this. He looked highly arrogant. His oddly green hair looked strange with his deep blue eyes. On his hand, running up to his bicep, was a white sleeve. It looked hard, like it was bone. The expression on his face fit the description of Zero; the Arrancar. On my left was unmistakably Ishida, who was… what did he call it? A Quincy?

On my right was a taller figure dressed in a pure, pitch black kimono. Aizen. He was a Soul Reaper, as he had said.

"Can you see me now, Sora?" Aizen asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. But what's wrong with Zero's arm?"

Uryu and Aizen laughed as though it were a joke.

"Zero is an Arrancar, and now you are too." Uryu sighed.

"What? So, I'm going to grow an arm like that?"

"Not exactly, I mean, your mask could form anywhere." Uryu said in remorse of what had become of me.

"Will this… _kill_ me?"

"No, but you will have power." Aizen smiled grimly, "You will wield a Zanpakuto. But above all of that, you will become an Arrancar, which, because of all your power, you just might be an Espada."

"But," I looked down, "I don't want that."

"Well, you're getting it whether you want it or not!" Zero shouted directly in my ear.

"Calm down, Zero." Aizen said softly, "Now, we must begin, Uryu"

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Uryu stepped in front of me. He started to blush as hug hugged me in a tight embrace. Then, with no other words, he disappeared.

"Wha-? Where did he go?" I asked quickly.

"He morphed his soul with yours." Aizen whispered, "Zero, now,"

Zero smirked. He walked to the side of me and put one arm behind my knees in one motion, and in one motion, he scooped me into his arms.

He, too, disappeared. Dropping me on the floor.

Aizen and I were that only ones left.

"Ouch!" I cried, "I don't really like Zero!"

"Nobody does." Aizen helped me up, "But I should tell you why we are doing this. We can only give you our power through physical contact. The same contact can't be used more than once, so I can't hug you or pick you up."

"I have an idea. Why don't you keep your powers and let me go?" I tried to reason.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." With that he pulled me closer to him. He placed his lips on mine. I struggled to escape, but there were no means of it.

When he disappeared, I fell because he was the only thing that was holding me.

"So that's it?" I said aloud, "All of you are in my spirit now?"

No answer.

I looked at the ceiling. There was a circle of black that was expanding. The walls! They were melting, and I was slipping back into that dark realm. How long before I got out of it? I didn't know.

"Will someone awaken the human already?" growled a completely foreign voice.

"Patience, Grimmjow," It was Aizen's voice.

I opened my eyes, consciousness came to me. I was staring at a grey floor, in which I was laying face-down on. The sharp pain in my neck reappeared. When I tried to pick myself off the floor, my face weighed me down. I finally managed to stand.

"What just happened?" I asked weakly.

"You became my child, Sora."

"Aizen," I looked at him, "But I thought that you-"

"Yes, I know, but it's okay now."

I lifted my hand to my face, which was abnormally heavy. On the right side was a mask-type thing that had the smooth texture of bone.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just as I thought," Aizen started, "You had Potential Spiritual Pressure."

"Spiritual Pressure?"

"No time for explanations. You must rest." Aizen looked behind me. "Gin, will you take her to the room that I have created for her?"

"Yes, I will," Gin smiled, "Come along, Sora."

"No! I don't know where I am or what happened to me! I won't follow orders until I know that much!" I shouted in fear.

"Why don't you just knock her out again?" The one who earlier was called Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow, silence, you fool!" Aizen raised his voice.

Grimmjow growled.

"Oh, please, Sora. It'd be easier if you'd just come with me." Gin grabbed my arm.

I struggled against his tugging, but I couldn't break free.

Grimmjow walked up. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed as loud as I could, "LET ME GO!" I screamed, punching his back and kicking his stomach. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The doors shut behind me, but I kept the same decibel level.

"Shut-up, you worthless human. And if you don't stop moving around, I'll deliberately drop you." Grimmjow said bored and annoyed, "Believe me, I want you here just as much as you want to be here."

"Then why don't you kill me?" I asked, "I know that you'd do anything to destroy my life, so why don't you do it?"

"I have no orders to do that. And right now, you're probably Lord Aizen's most treasured item." He sighed.

"So what does that make you? You say that as though you mean nothing to him now, Grimmjow." I shouldn't have said that, but the punishment I was expecting never came.

"I know this." He said simply.

"Grimmjow," I started.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you… an Arrancar?"

"How do you know that term, human?"

"Because Zero is an Arrancar. His arm was covered in that bone-like material that you have on your face. Now… I have the same thing on my face, don't I?"

"Yes, but I've never quite seen a mask quite like yours before."

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked calmly.

"No, it's perfect. What I meant was, I've never seen a mask so beautiful."

"What does it look like?" curiosity took over me.

"Well, it covers the whole right side of your face. I've never seen a mask that's any other color than white. However, yours has light blue threads of color mixed into it. That's probably just the Quincy coming threw, though."

"Are we the only two Arrancars?"

"No, there are a lot of Arrancars. Though only 10 of them are Espada. They are the Arrancars that are born with special combat abilities. Like you; you were born with extraordinary abilities. You have the powers of a Soul Reaper, Quincy, _and_an Arrancar. It's… never been done before. Personally, I hate Aizen for doing this."

"Wh-what are the Arrancars that aren't Espada?" I asked looking at the ground behind him. My stomach was starting to hurt, because of his rock-hard shoulder. I didn't dare complain, though.

"There are the Espada; they are the highest in combat. We are Lord Aizen's superior army. Below us are the Pivaron Espada. They are the Arrancars that were once Espada, but lost their rank. They are assigned three digit numbers. Just below them are the Numeros. They are the fighting specialists, though they are weaker than the Espada. Under their rank are the Fraccion. They are the servants to the Espada. At the very bottom are the Exequias. They are the executioners." Grimmjow sounded bored.

"So, if there are 10 Espada, and I'm one of them and so are you, then who is the most powerful?" I asked.

"Right now, it's Coyote Stark. Though if Lord Aizen's little toxin works, then you will be the most powerful."

"What?" I shouted a tear forming in the corner of my eye, "But I don't want this! Why did you choose me out of all the people in the world?"

"I chose nothing!" Grimmjow yelled, "Whether you want it or not is irrelevant! This is not something you can choose!" He sighed, "Your room is just down this hallway. You are to rest. In eight hours, someone will come to retrieve you. At that time, you will start your training."

"So this is how it's going to be? Is someone else just going to tell me what will happen?"

"You'd better get used to it!"

He opened a door at the end of the hallway, "Here's your room." He shoved me off of his shoulder. "There's a bed over there. Sleep in it." He ordered, and with that, he slammed the door shut.

I picked myself off of the floor. "Urgh." I looked over to the door. This room was huge! The ceiling was so far up; so far that if couldn't tell the height. Everything in this room was boring. Even the texture of the furniture. Gray; it was all gray. I couldn't spot a single exciting thing about this room.

I opened my mouth and let out a scream so loud that it hurt my ears slightly. I placed my hand on the door knob and twisted. It was no use. The door was locked.

"Let me out!" I cried, "I want to go home!" I started punching the door with all of my might. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" My hands were starting to bleed, "AIZEN," I looked at the floor, "you're a dead man."

Sudden realization that I was tired struck me. I fell to my knees.

_Maybe it… would be more comfortable… if I… slept in the bed… I can't make it… over there, though._

With that, my eyes shut, and I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Hatari Haily Katone

**Hey! Sorry about the lack in author's note of chapter five! It's all cool though, because I doubt you people even read these anyway. . In any case... Damn. I knew that there was something important that I had to say, but I must have forgotten. Hmmm... well, if I forgot it, I suppose it must not be THAT important.**

**I should rant in these things. I could probably say some pretty dark things, and nobody would know because they don't read them, given that they are just soooo excited to read my beautiful stories that they completely skip over things.**

**That's why I feel as though I cannot trust author's notes to put important things in them.**

**But I feel I must do so.**

**~ Check my page for any updates, I'll be sure to explain if I haven't been posting for a while, or if I, you know, die or something. I'll be sure to post about that too! ^.^ (duh, it was sort of a joke... sort of...)  
><strong>

**~Since Christmas is coming up, I've been planning to write a Bleach Christmas special. It will be a OneShot, of course. I'd also like to write one for DNAngel. Perhaps I might even produce a crossover.**

** ~ I am going to try to post a chapter to this story every week. You'll be sure to find it on Sunday mornings, if my computer doesn't get damaged or anything. Well, let's hope it won't...**

**Question of the chapter: I've gotten to the Zanpakuto arc, given that it is just now coming out in the dubbed. I am confused. So confused. But I've looked past that, forbidden I just make up a close story line to it. Right now Byakuya has gone missing. That makes me sad because I like Byakuya. BUT THAT WASN'T THE QUESTION! The question was: Has anyone else noticed the goofy change in Urahara's voice. I don't know if it's different, but it's starting to tick me off a little... (question remains)  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Hatari Haily Katone**

Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo retrieved Rukia from the top of a building and were carrying her unconscious body into the Urahara Shop. Chad held her in his arms.

"Hey, Ichigo," Uryu called keeping a steady pace.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded.

"Who were two people that came along with Gin?"

"They were Espada. Grimmjow and Szayel Aporro."

Uryu gasped, "What? I thought Szayel Aporro was dead! Mayori killed him!"

"I'm just telling you what I saw." Ichigo murmured.

Once at the Urahara Shop, Ichigo was greeted by Kisuke. He stated his business and told him everything that had happened.

"I see," Kisuke looked at Rukia, "So you want me to let you back into Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes," Ichigo agreed.

"Ichigo, you really are stupid." Kisuke laughed.

"Oh really? And just what are you trying to say?"

"Let me teach you a little lesson on tactics. You don't just go marching into an enemy's territory without changing your strategy after your last battle. They know you now, Ichigo, They know that you have no more tricks up your sleeve."

"That's a good point, Urahara, but what should we do?" Uryu asked.

Kisuke laughed, "It's a good thing I'm here! I have the perfect thing for you."

Urahara walked over to a shelf and grabbed something off the bottom of it. It was a piece of jewelry of some sort.

"Look at this! I just made this for you, Uryu. It's a necklace!"

Uryu gave him an awkward gaze.

"Put it on anyone," Kisuke explained, "and only Quincies can see them." He laughed, "Allow me to demonstrate." He slipped the necklace over his head. Ichigo and Chad gasped as he disappeared, but Uryu could see him clearly.

Kisuke nodded towards Uryu and placed his fingers to his lips. He lifted his cane to Ichigo's head and knocked the Soul Reaper right out of him.

As his body lay lifeless on the floor, Ichigo screamed, "Hey! You could have just told me to get out of my body! I would have done it!"

Kisuke laughed, though Uryu said nothing.

"Why don't you take that damn necklace off and grow some maturity!" Ichigo yelled.

"That was deep." Kisuke said as he slipped the necklace off, becoming visible to everyone. He threw it over to Uryu, who caught it with ease.

"Ichigo, I have only one thing for you as well, and I can't be sure that it works. I've never tried it before, so you cannot put that much trust into it." Kisuke dug into his pocket and took out a small bottle. He took no risk in throwing it, so he simply placed it into Ichigo's open palm. "You always seem to take the most damage." He stated, "This will cure you no matter how much damage you take. There's only one dose, so you better use it well."

"Right," Ichigo agreed.

"Now, Chad, I'm sorry, but I have nothing to give to you. I can only let you into Hueco Mundo."

Chad nodded, but said nothing.

"Alright! Then you should be off!" Kisuke smiled.

"What about Rukia?" Chad pointed out.

"She should be coming around right about now." Uryu looked to the door to the room where she was resting.

Ichigo walked over to the door and threw it open with all of his strength. "Alright, Rukia, it's time to wake up! We're going to Hueco Mundo!"

"Way to be indelicate, Ichigo." Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"What was that?" Ichigo turned around.

Rukia started moving around a little, "Do you two ever stop fighting?"

Orihime made her presence known, "Ichigo, please, could you be quiet? It's unhealthy to stir up someone who was just unconscious."

"Listen to Orihime, Ichigo." Uryu smirked.

"You bastard!" Ichigo snarled in frustration.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Rukia stood up, "What happened to the Espada? What did Gin ask you?"

"Gin asked me for Sora Riley Iciless. They got her and left." Ichigo sighed, "And that's why we have to go to Hueco Mundo."

"Hm, it looks to me like you have a likeing for her. Normally you wouldn't go through the trouble for someone you didn't care about." Rukia smiled

Orihime was in shock, "They… took Sora?"

Ichigo ignored Orihime, "Rukia, I don't have a liking for her. Karine really looks up to her, though, and Sora helps her with her schoolwork. Karine is a better person for having even met her. Sora is my sister's idol."

"I see, well in that case, we must save her." Rukia's expression had altered completely.

Kisuke opened the door, and all eyes fell on him.

"It's ready," his face was, for once, serious.

***********************************Sora*********************************

I snapped my eyes open to the door hitting me. Someone was trying to get into the room.

I immediately picked myself off the floor and became aware of the soreness I had from sleeping on the floor.

"Aizen!" I said in shock, "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, I must apologize for hitting you with the door. I didn't know that you liked to sleep on the floor." Aizen spoke.

I could say nothing.

"Why do you look so scared? I won't hurt you." He said softly.

"You… made me a monster!" I shouted at him. I reached to feel my mask again. It didn't spread, like I assumed it would. I dropped my hand. "There is time for explanations now, and I want them!"

"Sora, I want you to demonstrate your power for me."

"How can I demonstrate power, if I don't even know what I can do?" I rolled my eyes. Maybe, I thought, if I were rude to him, he'd leave me alone.

"I suppose that's right." He sighed, "Well if your sword didn't come with your Arrancar form than it must come from your Soul Reaper form."

"I know what an Arrancar is, but nobody has told me what a Soul Reaper is." I hinted for his explanation.

"Oh yes," Aizen launched into explanation of what a Soul Reaper was. He also noted that he hated them, and that their ways weren't exactly pure. He told me that they executed people breaking the simplest rules.

"So," I started, "You made me into something that you hate?"

"No, I transformed you into something powerful!" He tried to cover.

"I don't believe you!" I snarled, "You made me a monster! I'll never be accepted! And for me, fitting in was hard enough! Now look at my face! I can't even go to school anymore, and that was my area of expertise! I was going to rise above Ishida this year!"

"Ishida? You couldn't be talking about Uryu Ishida, could you?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" I spat.

"Tell me, do know what he really is?"

"He said he was a… Quincy… in this dream I had. At least, that's what I think he said." I thought back.

"Yes, the boy is a Quincy," Aizen paused, "but this was no dream, for his blood now runs through your veins."

I sighed, "Anything else I should know about?"

"If your power truly is as amazing as my intentions suggest, then you should become Espada number one. This is the highest position you could hold in my army."

"So, I'm your soldier now?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes, that is the consequence of owning power," he reasoned.

"Take it back; I don't want it."

"Come with me," he ordered.

"No, I won't."

"I really don't have time for your insubordination."

"Well, you're getting it."

"Is that so?" He picked me up like Grimmjow had earlier.

It was the same procedure. I would kick and scream, but he wouldn't even acknowledge it. He carried me through the same hallway, all the way back to the room I had awakened in. Still kicking, I was placed gently on the ground. He still had a grip on me, so I could not escape.

"Good morning everyone," Aizen greeted.

There was no answer; only one person spoke.

"What is the point in keeping her here? She clearly won't obey you. I bet, once you let go, she'll try to run as fast as she can," the voice was male. I looked over; he had long black hair and heavy slanted eyes. One of his eyes was covered with an eye-patch.

"And if she does that, Nnoitra, then we'll just have to punish her," another Arrancars had said that. This Arrancar had a mask that covered up the whole left side of his head. It was a half-helmet; a tall horn sprouted from the top of it. His skin was paler than everyone else's, and his face looked sad. Two green streaks resided on his face, running from his eyes to his jaw. It looked like he was crying.

"Don't speak of me as though I'm not here!" I shouted.

"My, my, she still has that temper, doesn't she?" The man whom they called Gin walked in the room. He was smiling as he seemed to do often.

"Gin," Aizen called, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sosuke!" He greeted back in optimism.

"Is Tosen awake yet?" Aizen asked eagerly.

"Yes, I walked to his room and woke him, myself."

"Good, thank you," Aizen said softly, "Nnoitra, when Tosen arrives in this room, I want you to take Sora to the training grounds and bring out her powers. I take it that you can do it?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Nnoitra sneered. He obviously did not want to do this.

Aizen started to walk. He did not release my arm, and I found myself being dragged by him. I said nothing, nor did I try to escape. Something about this "Nnoitra" character frightened me. I wasn't about to purposely make things worse for myself. Besides, his grip was soft; it didn't hurt. Therefore I found that there was nothing to fear about Aizen's intentions.

We finally reached the stair case leading up to a throne. We hit every step going up, though they were small enough to step on every other step with ease.

Once at the top, he released his grip on me and sat in his chair. I stood there in shock of this man. He trusted that I would not run away if he let go. What was _with_ him?

"What are you so surprised about?" Aizen asked.

"You… you trust me," I found myself only able to say that much.

"Of course I trust you. You are my daughter, aren't you?"

"No, I know my father, and you are not him! You destroyed my life!" I spat at him.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see, I only gave you power. I took nothing from your spirit. I gave you strength. I also didn't alter your personality. You are still human. You can be seen without the use of a Gigai. Though your appearance may have changed, you are still very much alive." Aizen nonchalantly crossed his legs. He placed his head on his hand.

"Lord Aizen," Another character walked into the room, "It's nice to see you this morning."

"Good morning, Tosen, how are you fairing?"

"Just fine. I see our new addition is awake as well. How are you, Miss Iciless?"

I rolled my eyes, "I've definitely had better days.

"Tosen, I was just telling Nnoitra that I wanted Sora's powers to be brought out. Will you aid him in doing so? We wouldn't want Nnoitra to get injured too badly, now would we?"

Nnoitra growled rather hard, then spat, "You think I'll get the slighted scratch from this woman? Well, think again! I bet she's never so much as touched a weapon in her short life. What makes you think that she can even get near my Iron Skin? HUH?"

I blinked but said nothing. Tosen snarled, yet Aizen simply smiled at Nnoitra's reaction. I guessed that this was normal, and Nnoitra was sexist.

"Why me?" Nnoitra complained.

"I knew that you would be the best choice. You are the only one that wouldn't go easy on her just because she is female." Aizen finally said.

"Yeah, yeah. So when do I get to kick her ass?" He smirked.

"Tosen, take Sora and Nnoitra to the training grounds," Aizen commanded.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Tosen agreed.

"Sora," Aizen looked at me, "Go with Tosen. I can assure you that you may trust him." He smiled warmly. His smile. I had a feeling it was a main reason as to why I was so calm. It was a devious, yet beautiful smile. I couldn't help but love his mature grin.

I started walking down the steps. What else should I do? Perhaps… if I obeyed him, he'd eventually let me go. It was a very stupid idea, but I thought of it as a last resort.

When I made it to the bottom, Tosen bowed to me.

"I am Kaname Tosen. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Sora Riley Iciless."

"Is it really? Nice…" I said sarcastically. I did not return his bow.

"I am a Soul Reaper, former captain of the Ninth Division of the Thirteen Quart Guard Squads."

I nodded, though I had no idea what that rank meant.

"Now that we are met, would you come with me?"

I nodded once more, thinking that I was obeying what Aizen had asked of me.

"Excellent, Nnoitra, come along."

Tosen started to walk out of the room. We were in a hallway, though it was different than the hallway that I was carried through. It looked like it would never end. After traveling through it for about five minutes, he stopped. This was of no surprise to Nnoitra, who stopped along with him. Tosen raised his right hand parallel to the wall.

Suddenly a door appeared. Just an average door; it was a bit of an understatement for the extraordinary place.

He casually opened it and walked through.

We entered another room. It was one that contained five different doors to be taken. However, Tosen walked through the one that was on the direct left, as though ignoring all of the others. By entering this one, we ended up in yet another hallway.

It was unbearably quiet until:

"Why are you so calm about all of this, woman?" Nnoitra asked me.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him of my intentions for Aizen to let me go.

So I said nothing. I looked at Tosen and could see he was dying for an answer.

I was getting hot. There was nothing for me _to_ say, and the best solution seemed to involve me saying, "Well, I guess it's because Aizen intimidates me."

"Hmm," Nnoitra buzzed, "I guess that's the best answer a person has ever given me to that question."

Tosen said nothing.

"And tell me, do you feel any stronger after entering Hueco Mundo?" Nnoitra asked with a straight face.

"Now that I think about it, I do feel a bit more alive than before. It's almost as though I could run miles without getting tired," I thought aloud.

"Is that so?" Nnoitra frowned, "Then there is no doubt. You do have power."

The hallway finally shone a light upon us. It was the outside.

Once out, I felt a strong sense of super-climax.

It was so dark, grey, and gloomy on the inside of the building. I thought that it would be the same outside, but it was bright, sunny, and cloudless. There was a beautiful blue sky over us, and sand beneath us. It was much like a beach, for it was even warm. There was only one wrong thing. Where was the water?

"Alright, woman, I can fight you now."

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a huge curled blade on a metal pole. It was all black, except for the end of the blade, which was white. There was a matching black chain that connected him to his weapon. He slung it to his side.

"How can I fight, if I have no weapon?" I shouted the question in complete fear.

"That's what we are here for. Nnoitra is simply going to bring out your Zanpakuto, or whatever weapon you possess." Tosen said softly.

"How exactly is he going to do that? Don't tell me he's going to-" I tried.

"Shut up, human! You're annoying me!" Nnoitra shouted as he rolled his eyes.

Tosen said nothing.

Nnoitra swung his blade at me, only missing me slightly.

"Nnoitra!" I screamed, "What do you think you're doing?"

He said nothing. He only swung at me again. This time, I had to duck. I tried to run a bit of distance from him.

Whoa! My speed! It was so… so fast! My mind was racing as I tried to run once more. I was still impressed by my tremendous speed.

Nnoitra gasped, "So… you have already accomplished Flash Step?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as I was far from him now.

"You aren't even aware that you're doing this?" Tosen seemed a bit more interested in me now.

"What is Flash Step?" curiosity seemed to overrule my desire to disappear from Hueco Mundo.

"When you run, we can't see you until you stop. This is Flash Step. It is when you run at an extraordinary speed." He explained.

"So that's why I was running so fast." I agreed aloud.

Nnoitra disappeared and reappeared behind me. I turned around fast, but he had already swung his blade. By doing so, he slashed my entire front side. He gashed through my face all the way to my feet. It stung as the hot blood started to trickle down my skin. He had cut my new school uniform, so it seemed there were only shreds left. It was enough to cover me, but not enough to make me feel comfortable wearing it. I felt the pain instantly. Falling to the ground, I couldn't help but to think that he had a strong satisfaction in injuring me.

Finally, I hit the sandy ground. Though, the pain, that I expected to get worse, only seemed to be leaving me. What was this? Why doesn't it hurt that much anymore? All of these thoughts were spinning in my head. I now had enough strength to stand, so why wasn't I?

"Sora Riley Iciless," a female voice called.

"Wh-who are you?" I responded.

"I am Hatari Haily Katone. I am now your Zanpakuto Spirit."

"Zanpakuto Spirit? What do you do for me?"

Nnoitra looked at me with disgust, "What are you doing, woman?"

"Nnoitra! Don't interfere!" Tosen shouted.

I paid no attention to either of them, "Hatari?"

"I will protect you. I am your Zanpakuto Spirit, so it is my job to defeat your enemies, even if I have to slaughter them."

"Show yourself!" I commanded. I found myself grasping something in my right hand. It was like cloth. Looking down, I saw that that object was the hilt of a long sword. The blade was black and thin. The hilt had a base that was white; blue fabric overlapped it in the form of crosses. On the end of the hilt, there was a type of necklace that must have been some sort of decoration. The charm on the end was a ruby colored stone. This was unique. This blade. It was _really_ unique, and it was talking to me. This sword had made me its owner. What was I supposed to do now?

"Hatari? Is that you?"

"Yes, Sora, now, defeat your enemy as I fight by your side!"

Nnoitra's eyes widened as he spotted my blade.

"Wh-what are you?" he sneered as though I was some sort of unwanted pest.

"I am the one who is about to defeat you!" With that, I charged at him with tremendous speed. _Such__ grace_, I thought, _I__ really__ haven__'__t__ even__ broken__ a __sweat,__ and__ this __is__ so __peaceful._When I was aware of what I was doing, I found myself very close to Nnoitra. Tosen smiled behind him. I had run my beautiful sword straight through Nnoitra.

And the strangest thing was… was it somehow felt _good_. This sensation; it was unusual. I've never a greater joy than this; than demonstrating violence.

"What is this good feeling?" I asked with utter happiness.

"It's battle! It's defeating your opponent." Tosen started, "Such elegance! I couldn't hear you until your blade passed through Nnoitra." He sighed, "Well, at least we know one thing. You have your Zanpakuto." Tosen walked to my side, "Remove your blade."

I did as he said. Blood was dripping to the ground. Nnoitra was clearly angry about this. He was sexist, and he was beaten by a female. What a lovely combination!

It was as if Nnoitra wasn't even fazed by my sword. He stood up straight with a look of absolute hatred in his eyes. With only a silent, quick motion, his hand was wrapped around my throat, and I was hoisted into the air by my neck.

Tosen did nothing. It was almost like he was testing me. Nnoitra grinned with satisfaction. I could barely breathe, and my neck was ready for the departure from the rest of my body. _NO! __I__ have__ to __leave __this__ trap!__ I__ can__'__t__ die __here!_

_HATARI!_ I screamed the name in my thoughts in hope that she would hear me and help. Failure.

My mouth started to fall open. Suddenly, I felt something hot in my mouth. A flame, perhaps? My tongue felt as though it was on fire. It was an unbearable pain! I could not stop it no matter what! _HELP!__ PLEASE!_ These seemed to be my only thoughts, but the words would not form.

Nnoitra was utterly shocked for some reason, "A-a CERO?" He exclaimed.

The fire started to explode out of my mouth. It was a very soothing relief and break from all of the pain that was endured.

I fell to the ground, because the grip on my neck was lost. Nnoitra dodged whatever it was that came out of my mouth.

"GET OFF THE FLOOR, WOMAN!" Nnoitra screamed.

I immediately stood.

He pointed his finger to me and looked to Tosen with the same expression of anger, "SHE IS A HUMAN! WHAT DID AIZEN DO? HE PUT US ALL IN DANGER! HE IS A FOOL!"

Without delay, Tosen's blade was a centimeter from Nnoitra's vocal cords, "You are never to speak of Lord Aizen that way. He has purpose for her. Otherwise, why would he have given her this gift? Aizen is generous, but he would never just 'give' away something like this."

"You say gift like she gladly accepted a bouquet of flowers or something. Why do you always consider this an honor?"

"If tremendous power, strength, and endurance aren't a gift, please tell me what is."

Nnoitra didn't respond.

"Come now, we must report to Lord Aizen the events of today." Tosen started to walk the same way we came as Nnoitra followed. I did the same.

Hatari remained in my right hand. Hatari: my new… what was it? A Zanpakuto?

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Walk with Szayel Aporro

**Why hello there, everybody! Chapter seven! Here you go. Your welcome. I know, I know. In any case, I've only been frantically typing this, for it has, indeed, been a very busy week.**

**Because of the people in my French class, I had a total of 16 pages of homework. In Honer's English, I had D2L. For those of you who have no idea what that is, it's basically a firey hell that is assigned to you over the internet. I'm in ninth grade. Not college. I don't need preperation for it yet, so I don't see why my school partakes in this idiotic program. To top it off, I had Algebra homework every night this week. **

**Yeah, all that to say that there might be a couple of grammar mistakes.**

**But, hey, I'm long-winded like that. **

**Additionally, I'd like to add that I've progressed quite a bit on that Christmas Bleach One-Shot. Your also welcome.**

**You know me, though. I have six pages and I'm _still_ on the introduction. Yeah. I'm like that.**

**BLEACH SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION: Why did Uryu like that Bount girl so much? Why doesn't he hold me like he held her?  
><strong>

**~I have received tips that could make this story slightly better, and that would be to change a few small details. I will do this. However, this chapter may not show that, because I'm nearing the end of what I've written on college ruled paper. Furthermore, I am listening to your advice, though my writing may not show this in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: A Walk with Szayel Aporro Granz**

*****************************Urahara Shop*******************************

They all made their way to the amazing basement in the tremendous building. There was a large black oval hanging in between what looked like the sky and a desert.

"Orihime," Urahara called her out to talk to her.

"Yes, Mr. Urahara?" she responded.

"Sora," he paused, "she's your friend, isn't she."

"I guess you could say that. I spend a lot of time with her in school, but not so much out of school."

"I am against the idea of you going to Hueco Mundo after your status that you created there, which, with no doubt in my mind, still remains. However, since Sora is your friend, I can't refuse your attendance there. Just be extraordinarily careful, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Orihime assured him.

"Alright then," Urahara walked over to the rest of them, "Listen up! Ichigo and Rukia, you are the Soul Reaper and Substitute Soul Reaper. Uryu, then Quincy. Chad and Orihime, the…" He announced as though checking off some list in his mind. "You know what you are collecting. You may not start any unnecessary battle. You are only to collect Sora Riley Iciless and bring her back here as unharmed as possible."

"Yes!" the five of them shouted simultaneously.

"Now, to Hueco Mundo!" Urahara shouted.

At the same time, they all jumped into the cavity that led to Hueco Mundo.

In this black void, they had to make their own Spiritual Pressure paths. This was only new to Orihime.

"Everyone!" Ichigo called, "We've been through Hueco Mundo before, so this really isn't foreign . If the architecture is still the same, then this will be a breeze!"

"Hopefully, you're right, Ichigo." Chad sighed.

"Are you kidding, Chad?" Uryu laughed, "It's Ichigo we're talking about here. He wouldn't be right if he told you his own birthday."

"URYU! This is not the time to be starting fights!" Rukia growled.

"OH CRAP!" Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure weakened slightly, and Chad, who was walking on Ichigo's trail, slipped slightly, "How could I forget?"

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Orihime asked, clearly worried.

"I—I forgot… I was supposed to pick up Karine from Kyoka's house!" he shouted, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just call someone and tell him about the situation." Rukia suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Let me whip out my cell phone out of my Gigai's body and magically get cell phone reception in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Uryu sighed, "You can't depend on a Strawberry to do anything correctly." He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"How are you getting a signal here?" Ichigo asked, slightly angry.

Uryu ignored him. He spoke lightly, so that nobody else could hear him. After a few minutes, he slid the device back into his pocket. He pushed his glasses up, "Karine will spend the night. She will sleep in Sora's room. Sora's parents now believe that she has gone away with Orihime for a few days. Everything is settled."

Ichigo looked away, "Well, I could have done that myself."

After traveling for what seemed like hours, they finally came across a huge desert that they knew as constant night. Looking over it, you could only see one thing. Los Noches; the building that contained Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Espada, Arrancar, and, now, Sora, whom they had no idea if she was alive… or not.

***********************************Sora*********************************

I watched as Tosen opened the huge doors. Embarrassment of my tattered uniform still hadn't left me.

"Ahhhh, Tosen, Nnoitra, Sora, welcome back. You have been gone for several hours now. I hope your training was a success." Aizen smiled.

"Hello, Aizen," Tosen greeted back, "Oh, might I say that it was a huge success." He grabbed my right arm, which was holding Hatari and held her up in display.

"I see, Sora. You have gained your Zanpakuto. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," I answered truthfully.

"Is that so? Well, I can't wear you down too much. After all, you still are human." Aizen shifted in his seat, "Nnoitra, take a seat. You, as well, Tosen. Sora, please, take a seat next to Ulquiorra. Uncomfortably, I walked over and sat next to the strange man. As soon as I sat down, Ulquiorra stared at me. I looked forward, afraid to return the glance.

"How many of you sensed that?" Aizen asked.

All the faces sitting at the table shifted over to him and hardened. That is, with the exception of mine.

Grimmjow scowled, "It's that damn Substitute Soul Reaper. He's come to save his girlfriend."

W-was he talking about me? I had heard the term "Soul Reaper" before (apparently that's what I am now), but what's a _Substitute_ Soul Reaper? I let a look of confusion surface, in attempts to get an answer from someone.

"Yes, Grimmjow, and not only that, but he brought along all of his friends."

Grimmjow's face was expression and the color was fading.

Aizen smiled, "You all know what we're up against. I expect you to fight at full strength. Kill them off this time. Their objective is to take back Sora. This must not happen. Protect her with your life. This experiment will go to the dogs if she is taken."

I found my eyes looking at my lap. I felt the stare of everyone like lava to my flesh. I realized that I've always hated attention like this.

Aizen stood. He walked around the table to where I was sitting. Behind me, he placed his hands on my shoulders. This feeling! It was extraordinary! I kept my eyes glued down, though. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my glance. Only five seconds after he placed his hands where they were, he yanked them away, which also yanked the glorious feeling I was receiving as well. This time, I really did turn around. His face. What did it mean? It was as though a new emotion had developed. It was a glib to Aizen. Somehow, it looked like he was shocked at something.

"Th-this has never happened before…" he gasped, "You… stole Spiritual Pressure from me. How did you—how did you do that?"

"I don't know. You're the one who put your hands on my shoulders." I remarked. He was once again implying that I was a freak-of-nature.

"Szayel Aporro," Aizen started breathlessly, "take Sora to her room. Right now. Lock the doors, and seal off the windows. Grimmjow, guard her hallway. If anyone tries to get in, slaughter them."

Aizen walked to his chair, "Ulquiorra and Halibel, greet them when they reach the entrance of Los Noches." He paused, "Now, go!"

The man with the pink hair walked over to me and spoke with a soft, mature, kind voice, "Hello, Miss Iciless, I am Szayel Aporro Granz. Allow me to escort you to your room."

I stood up for some reason. Szayel offered his arm for me to grasp, like some old movie, but I declined it. Frowning, he started to walk. Hatari started to shake a little in my hand. I looked down to her. A sword. Crazy. I thought, with every fiber in my being, that this blade was somehow my ticket back home. Pathetic. For once, my imagination won and my logic lost. However, logic seemed to be losing a lot lately.

I was too tired for him to carry me, when I would kick and scream in order to get away from him. So, I walked with him. He didn't look quite as intimidating as Grimmjow or Aizen, so there really was no purpose. Am I ungrateful and bratty? Sure. I only would go with a person that merely _looked_trustworthy? I suppose so, but I was near to collapsing. I knew that I would escape. Somehow, Someway. But it clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Unless…

Unless that Substitute Soul Reaper was here to save… no—why me? Why save me? But wasn't that what I was asking for?

I only seemed to be confusing myself further. Intellectual thinking was my specialty, though. I seemed to always over-contemplate things. It never solved my problems, but it did seem to ease the pain of everything.

"So, tell me, Sora, does it hurt?" Szayel tried to make conversation.

"Hurt? What do you mean?"

"Your neck; does it hurt?"

"No, why would it?" I frowned at the lack of questions I was receiving.

"No reason," he covered quickly, "The atmosphere here just seems to screw with people's joints, that's all."

That was clearly a lie.

I was trying to ignore him at all costs. Although, I would not fight with him, he seemed to be another character that I didn't seem to rest my faith in.

"What about your Zanpakuto? What's its name?" He asked after a minute of utter silence.

"Hatari," I said simply.

"A female, eh? Hey, why are you so down? It's better here than in the World of the Living. Cheer up, will you? Talk with me. It'll take your mind of the intruders."

"Who are the intruders? And what exactly are they after?" I asked quietly.

"It is my understanding that they are friends of yours: Chad Sado, Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Orihime? Ichigo?" I said rather loudly, "Why would they come to a place like this? They are fools!"

"Yes, that may be true," he sighed, "But they're fools that came to save you. I applaud them."

I looked to him, "You don't like me here?"

"No, that's not it. I just hate the idea of you being here. I think that Aizen is sick for bringing a human here, and turning her into a dangerous mix bread."

So, I'm a dog now? I wanted to ask that, but couldn't bring myself to.

"Lord Aizen can sometimes be sick. I don't really like the way he does things around here. I show my loyalty, though, despite my hatred for him."

I didn't care to ask why, so I remained silent.

"So, why do you do what Aizen tells you? You _could_ argue and rebel against him, but you don't. Why?" he asked.

"I thought, perhaps, if I were to obey him, he would let me go. However, it seems to only make him like me more. I don't know why I didn't think of that possibility."

"It's not some prize!" He shouted acrimoniously, "Freedom is something you have to steal for yourself. You want to go back to the World of the Living? Fine, I'll let you through the gate myself. However, there is no way to heal you. I don't believe that there is a way to relieve somebody of their blood as an Arrancar." He paused, "You will always look like that. You will always have a mask and a Zanpakuto. You will also always be a Quincy."

"I will always be an abnormal freak. That's what I heard." I looked down. We were walking slightly faster now.

"I cannot help what Aizen made you." He finished.

"Szayel,"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Why did Aizen choose me? I'm just asking… because I suppose no one has really given me a straight answer. Out of all the humans on earth, why was it me that he chose?" I struggled through the question. My words were out of my mouth so fast; I had doubts that he didn't understand what I said.

"Aizen gave you so much power. Apparently it would only work if you had Potential Spiritual Pressure. I have only the merest thought as to what this means, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the Spiritual Pressure having the ability to come alive at any moment. Naturally, though. Naturally, _without_ having to be attacked by a Hollow or anything else that contains Spiritual Pressure." He looked away from me, "But that's only a hunch. It just seems so… _plausible_. I don't see why I never had knowledge of this. When Aizen mentioned this to me as he was desiring my materials, I immediately got ideas on the matter. I guess that your Spiritual Pressure awoke when you where injected with that lurid intoxication. If you already had Spiritual Pressure, you would have been given too much, and would have turned into Reshei. If you hadn't had any Spiritual Pressure, you wouldn't have the proper will to accept it." He looked to me, "This is why he will barely let you out of his sight. This is why he wants you. It's because you don't normally come by a person with this sort of property. Hell, I haven't even heard of Potential Spiritual Pressure before this, and I'm a scientist."

"So, this is why, but I can't help but wonder, why would Aizen want someone that could pose a threat?" I asked.

"He wants justice. No, he wants power. He wants the power of a god." Szayel finished, "But I still don't see how you can hear all of these things about hime and not run away."

"I don't see how that would help my situation any."

"I suppose you're right on that one, but there is another thing about you that confuses me."

"Yeah? What might that be?" I asked, now carelessly walking.

"I told you that your friends are in Hueco Mundo, and you only seemed to care for a short moment. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that… really only one of them is my friend. If I was being completely honest with you, I wouldn't even tell you that she is a close friend. Orihime and I aren't really close at all. Really, none of them are my friends. If they traveled here to save me, it was a pointless act. Besides, I know that Aizen has beefed up the security. If I'm as precious to him as you suggest, then I know that he would have done this much."

"That's a good observation, Sora. You are correct in every area. Though, there is one flaw in your reasoning. You see, the people that you knew in the World of the Living as your acquaintances are not human at all. Orihime and Chad have unusual powers that are strange but not new to us in Hueco Mundo. Uryu is a Quincy, as are you now. Rukia is a Soul Reaper, which you are also. And then there's Ichigo, who is a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"What exactly is a Substitute Soul Reaper?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I'm not entirely sure. The only information I received about him was his appearance and tremendous powers."

"You address them as though they are your friends. I know this isn't true, so where are your formalities?" I asked, curiously.

"I like first names better. Where I come from, it's respect if you call people by their first names."

"Is that so? You respect your enemies?"

"Why wouldn't I? You see, I find people who respect their enemies, usually win battles."

"So, that's how you where raised, huh?" I smiled.

Szayel Aporro nodded.

"Then tell me this: How where you created?"

"Huh? How did you-"

"Answer me."

He sighed, "We were once Minos, but we progressed, getting more and more powerful. With the aid of Aizen, we took on the form of a human, eventually leading to the rebirth into an Arrancar. Espada are born with special fighting capabilities, ergo I became number eight."

"So, you aren't human?"

"Of course not! We are just a huge mixture of spirits. You, however, are another story. You see, you were only injected with this ability. You are still human. Though your physical appearance has altered, and your Spiritual Pressure has awakened and increased, you are human. You still have your conscious and spirit."

"Am I the only human here?"

"No," he said softly, "not any more."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Leaf Leaves the Tree

**Here we are. Chapter 8! And you're welcome. haha**

**Anyway, nothing much to say. I mean, I've been boring all week. Intentionally? No, not really... it's just that nothing exciting has really happened.**

**I've been doing well in posting a new chapter at this time every week.**

**~Still working on the Christmas one-shot. Yeah, it's crap. But I suppose I'll type it up when I'm finished and you can decipher that.  
><strong>

**There is exactly one week minus 54 minutes until Christmas, so let's all say "merry" to that. You're welcome once more.**

**Chapter question: (Bleach episode 235) Why does Ogihci not realize that Ichigo would protect ANYONE and EVERYONE? *sighs* Whatever, I always thought he was thick, anyway. He's still pretty BA, though...  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: A Leaf Leaves the Tree**

********************************Rescue Party*****************************

"Ichigo," Uryu called.

"What's up, Uryu? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Lower your Spiritual Pressure! Do you want to get us caught?" He shouted a whisper.

"Excuse me! It's not like I can help it!"

"Just shut up, I mean, seeing as you obviously _can__'__t_do something so easy…"

"Why you little-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" Rukia Kuchiki screamed. "I swear I will leave right now if you guys keep fighting like this!"

Ichigo and Uryu growled at each other, but did not speak on account of Rukia's threat.

"We're almost there!" Orihime cried with joy.

"Hey, we are!" Ichigo agreed, as he started to run faster.

"Be careful, Ichigo! Your stupidity is going to get us all killed!" Uryu punched Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Urgh! You runt!" Ichigo shouted.

"Uryu's right, Ichigo." Chad's deep voice sounded.

Uryu pushed his glasses up, "Thank you for agreeing with _me_, Chad." He smirked.

Ichigo growled, "Look, you guys know that I'm horrible with the easiest things like that."

Nobody spoke after that.

"Look, it's right there." Chad said, "But think about last time. We ran into a giant sand monster."

"I know," Rukia spoke gently, "and my Zanpakuto couldn't stop it."

"Well, last time we traveled through the Minos Forest, because we were swallowed by quick sand." Uryu explained.

"Yeah, but we can't take that risk again. We were all connected because we were holding onto Bawabawa's back." Ichigo said.

"We'll just have to think of a new plan, then. Besides, the Minos Forest is just too dangerous." Rukia's face was hard and serious. It was an expression that she used often, and it was also the same expression that made people fear her.

Orihime spoke with a light, sad voice, "I can't believe that you went through so much to save _me_. You could have died."

"Orihime! Don't say that!" Ichigo shouted in a way that didn't imply that he was either angry or annoyed, "We went though all of this, because you are our friend. Even if you weren't, we'd save you because you are human like us, with the exception of Rukia, of course."

The words of Ichigo clearly hit Orihime with tremendous force, for she said nothing. She merely let a tiny gasp out.

"Sora is still a human being. I will put an end to the destruction of human life if at all possible That is, if she is still alive. We can only hope that she is."

"You're sentimental, Ichigo." Uryu taunted.

"Just shut up!" Ichigo responded bitterly.

Uryu pushed his glasses up, but didn't take Ichigo's command, "We can see Los Noches from here, so we can't be far."

"It's just like last time." Chad sounded annoyed, "No matter how far we run, we aren't getting any closer."

"Well, we'll know when that sand monster appears." Rukia pointed out.

As if cued by her words, a small bump started forming and the sand was getting larger. Uryu, who was in the lead, stopped in his tracks. A tall, husky figure stood in front of the building and glared at them.

"Now, isn't this a familiar group?" It's deep, monstrous voice vibrated throughout the air, "Just what are you here for this time?"

"Ha! Like hell we'd tell you!" Ichigo roared, "Just let us through! You've got no right to know, anyway!"

"Shut up! Ichigo, if we wanted him mad at us, we would have told you!" Uryu remarked, "Now, stand down and let _us_take care of this thing!"

"No! I'm as much a part of this team as you are, _Four-Eyes_!"

Uryu smirked, "Look, _Strawberry_, we don't have time to waste listening to your ignorant comments."

"Look who's talking! If you couldn't talk, we'd definitely have fewer problems!"

"Is that so?" Uryu asked in acrimony. He was clearly on the brink of breaking.

"Yeah!"

"Well, fine! If that's how you feel, then there is no need for me to be here 'helping' you!" Uryu spun on his heel and started to storm away.

"Uryu!" Orihime called. He paid no attention to her and continued to march on.

"Heh, looks like you're decreasing in numbers!" the sand monster said with his deep voice. He sounded somewhat happier, "Well, this only makes killing you an easier job for me!"

*********************************Sora***********************************

Szayel Aporro's words sank into my mind as though etched with fire. Apparently, apart from those foolish classmates of mine, I was the only human. Taunted, forever by the appearance of the monster, and I'm not even a monster; just a human. An Arrancar. A demon. I hated this. I didn't want to live like this, nor did I want to live here. I was content with my life, but Aizen failed to see that. Did Aizen even care? Probably not. He destroyed my life. I felt nothing but hatred for him. Over the top? I guess you could say that. But think of it this way: right now, I was too worried to even care how pathetic I was being.

**************************Aizen, Gin, and Tosen***************************

As Sora and Szayel Aporro disappeared around the corner, Aizen resumed giving his orders.

"Grimmjow, no matter how much you want to kill that Kurosaki boy, I want you to refrain from doing so."

Grimmjow gave a look of protest, though Aizen cut him off.

"Nnoitra, you are to stay in your room. I want you to go there now."

"Yes, Lord Aizen" Nnoitra whispered, clearly hurt. He got up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Nnoitra," Aizen started, smiling.

Nnoitra stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, what?" bitterness now showing in his speaks.

"Hand your Zanpakuto over to me." He commanded.

"W-what?" He spun around.

"I require your blade, Nnoitra."

"Aizen, I don't think-"

"Nnoitra!" Aizen stopped him.

Nnoitra gave him the most insidious stare he could muster. He broke the chain that connected him to his Zanpakuto by yanking it away. He threw his large, curled blade at Aizen in anger.

Aizen caught it easily by the hilt with one hand, keeping his expression calm as it was when he asked for the Zanpakuto of Nnoitra.

"Thank you, Nnoitra."

"Go to hell."

Without thought, Gin and Tosen flashed stepped to Nnoitra. With Tosen holding his shoulders, and Gin holding his sword to Nnoitra's neck. Tosen's technique of holding Nnoitra, kept him in a paralysis of sorts. Nnoitra physically couldn't move.

"Lock him in his room, Tosen. Thank you both for your assistance."

Gin placed his Zanpakuto in his sheath. Tosen dragged Nnoitra away.

"I want the rest of the Espada to, please, sulk the hallways. Let no one pass. Do not attempt to locate them yourselves, for they will come to you. Therefore, make sure that you are armed. Those with specific instructions, I assume that you know what to do. Now, go!"

Every Espada sitting at the table disappeared in the blink of an eye. Only Gin and Aizen remained.

"Gin, Sora doesn't seem to listen to you, does she?" Aizen started to make small talk with his second-in-command.

"Not at all, my friend." Gin responded.

"I have another thing to ask of you, if it's not too much." Aizen smiled hopefully.

"Not at all, what is it?"

"Could you keep her from escaping her room?"

"Oh?"

"I know that you see where I'm going with this." Aizen twirled Nnoitra's blade in his hands.

"Very well," Gin smiled, "if that's what you want, then you wish is my command."

Aizen and Gin then went their separate ways.

***********************************Uyru********************************

Uryu's thoughts were spinning.

_I__ can__'__t __believe __Ichigo!__ That __thick-headed__ idiot!__ Why__ would__ he__ drag__ me __with __him __like__ that?__ I __don__'__t__ even __know __Iciless!_

He stopped.

_Dammit!__ Why__ can__'__t__ I__ leave __them__ without__ feeling__ guilty?_

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he rolled his eyes.

_Wait __a__ second__…_

He pulled the necklace that Urahara had given him out of his pocket.

_Oh, __yeah._

He held it in front of his eyes.

_I__ had__ completely __forgotten__ about __this.__ Hmmm,__ I__ wonder__ if __it __would__ work __on__ me.__ I __mean,__ would __it__ actually__ work__ on __a__ Quincy __so __that __only__ other__ Quincies __could__ see __that__ one?__ Well,__ it__'__s __not__ like__ there__ is __a__ way__ of__ testing__ that__…_

_ Heh, like I care. Urahara probably rigged it anyway…_

He sighed.

_I__ know __it __works, __though. __I__ saw __that__ for __myself.__ I__ suppose __that__ I__'__ll__ just __keep__ it._

He slid it back into his pocket and resumed his walking. After doing this for a while, another thought popped into his mind.

_I__ already__ knew __that __there __would__ be__ no__ way__ to__ get__ back__ to__ the __World __of__ the__ Living,__ but __I__ still__ don__'__t__ know__ why __Ichigo__ is__ going __through __all__ of__ the__ trouble__ to__ save__ this__ girl. __Rukia __and __I__ don__'__t__ even __know __who__ she__ is.__ Yet__ Ichigo__ is __putting __his __life__ on__ the __line __to__ protect __her. __What __is __THAT__ about? __Perhaps __she __really __is__ something.__ I__ don__'__t__ know.__ There __is __something __I__ can__ do,__ though._

Once again, he stopped.

_I__ want__ to__ see __the __expression__ on __Ichigo__'__s__ face__ if __I__ were__ to__ walk__ out__ with __Sora.__ Both__ of__ us __alive,__ of__ course._

He laughed evilly.

_Ichigo__ would__ hate __me!_

Promptly the laughing stopped.

_Or __perhaps __not.__ He__ would __be__ too__ stupid __to__ realize__ that__ it__ wasn__'__t__ meant__ to__ be__ a __kind__ gesture._

All of a sudden guilt descended upon him.

_Great, __I__'__ve__ run__ away __from__ him,__ and__ he__ won__'__t__ even __get__ angry __with__ me.__ Damn._

All around him, the "hollow" animals were crawling in and out of the sand. He thought that they _were_ a little cute.

Uryu looked behind him. He had been walking for quite some time now, so there was no sign of Ichigo.

_Heh,__ well __I__ guess__ that__'__s__ one __good__ thing.__ I__ don__'__t__ have__ to__ see__ that__ dimwitted__ SUBSTIUTE__ Soul__ Reaper._

Smirking, he continued his trek.

_This__ desert.__ It__'__s__ never-ending.__I__ thought__ that __if __I __continued__ on __long __enough, __I __would __have __eventually __traveled __all __the __way __around __Hueco __Mundo __and __reach __the __back side __of __Los __Noches. __I __must __have __misjudged __the __circumference __of __Hueco __Mundo. __That __is, __if __it__'__s __even __a __sphere__…_

He sighed.

_I__ can__'__t __believe __this. __I__'__m __sure __everyone__ in __Los __Noches__ knows __that __we__'__re __here, __so __why __is __it __that__ they __have __not __yet __tried __to __attack? __Is __Sora __just __bait __to __lure __us__ here? __But __it __can__'__t __be! __They__'__ve __already __used __that __trick, __so __I __don__'__t __think __that __they __would __do __it__ again._

He face hardened.

_What__ if __they__'__ve __already __attacked__ the __others?__ URGH! __Why __do __I __even __care? __Rukia __and__ Ichigo __can __handle __an __Espada. __But __what __about __me? __I__—__I __don__'__t __know__ if __I __can. __I __mean, __I__ teamed __up __with __Renji, __and __still __couldn__'__t __kill __Szayel __Aporro. __Mayuri __had __to __come __and __save __us __BOTH._

_ Well, I guess that we can only hope that nothing comes after me._

With one false and frivolous step, Uryu started sinking into the ground.

_W-what?_

He had stepped in a load of quicksand, "No! NOOOOOOO!

He let a huge shout pass his lips as the sand devoured him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Minos Forest Again

**Here's chapter nine! **

***sobs* I AM SO SORRY! There I was, flaunting how good I was at updating every week and BOOM! This happened and that happened, and I wasn't able to finish until just now. However, I did give you a really long-ish oneshot, so there. **

**I really hope you like this chapter... even though I didn't work quite that hard on it, for I was pressed for time. It's rushed, okay. There. I said it. Excuse me, while I try to work 20x harder on the next chapter...**

**No question for this chapter, sorry... I've got nothing...  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Minos Forest… Again.**

**********************************Ichigo********************************

A scream sounded throughout the silence, and the whole rescue squad could hear it.

"Uryu!" Orihime moaned.

"Was that really him?" Ichigo looked to Rukia.

"I don't know. We're in Hueco Mundo. It's dangerous in of itself. If Uryu was attacked, you and I both know that he can defend himself." She replied dully.

"I know, I know…" Ichigo sighed.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm still here!" The sand monster roared.

"Oh, we didn't forget. We just wanted to look away from your ugly face for a moment." Ichigo smirked.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted.

"Excuse me, carrot-top? That is no way to speak to me! I _will_ kill you!" The sand monster brought his heavy arms down upon the group's standing area. As if instantly, Ichigo and Rukia snapped out their Zanpakutos in order to protect themselves, and then attack. Orihime and Chad jumped out of the way summoning their powers as well.

"Attack from all directions!" Rukia shouted.

"Impossible! I will not allow any of you to pass!" the sand monster shouted.

Seeing as all of them together was too much for him, he threw sand at all of them, as to kill them off as quickly as possible. He crafted the attack, carefully using all of his Spiritual Pressure at once. It was a negative result. They all dodged it. Given that it was _all_ of the sand monster's Spiritual Pressure, he started to dissolve in the sand.

Completely gone now, Ichigo was the one to speak, "Um, what just happened?"

"Did he just give up?" Rukia was confused.

"I don't get it. All we did was dodge attacks!" Orihime looked to Ichigo.

"Maybe there's another catch…." Ichigo looked towards Los Noches.

"There's only way to find out!" Rukia started into a run.

The rest followed, and after a while… they had finally reached Los Noches.

"Well," Rukia started.

"There's no turning back now!" Ichigo finished.

"But what if Uryu was injured?" Orihime asked, worried.

"Uryu can handle himself." Chad tried to comfort her.

"Well, I don't know about that." Ichigo smirked, "That large ego of his could get him in trouble, don't you think?"

"Even when he's not here, you try to start fights with him." Rukia rolled her eyes.

Despite the front door of Los Noches being unguarded, Ichigo took out his Zanpakuto.

"What are you doing now, Ichigo?" Rukia tried to ask, but it was too late. Ichigo had swung his blade at the wall about four feet away from the door. "DAMMIT, ICHIGO! WHY?" Rukia screamed at him.

"They'll be expecting us to come through the front door, so I-"

"You idiot! I thought there was a freaking limit to how much stupid a person could hold, but you are like a sponge full of ignorance!" she shouted.

"You sound like Uryu…" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I always take_ his _side?"

"Um, guys…?" Orihime spoke in her light, innocent voice.

"WHAT?" They both said simultaneously.

Orihime merely pointed to two figures of Espada in the room they had just broken into.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo growled, "Harribel."

Ulquiorra tilted his head, "Ichigo Kurosaki. How unpleasant to see you…"

"Where's Sora?" Ichigo demanded.

"I do not know. She is not my responsibility."

Ichigo started to charge with his Zanpakuto pointed in Ulquiorra's direction, "I know that you know! You're lying to me!"

Ulquiorra nonchalantly smacked Ichigo's sword from stabbing him through, "I've already told you. Iciless is not my responsibility as Inoue was."

"Then who the hell is responsible, dammit?"

"It's neither mine, nor your concern." He said simply.

Ichigo growled. He wanted answers and Ulquiorra wasn't giving them.

"So by standing there," Rukia stepped in, "does that mean that you won't stand down without a fight?"

"Oh, I have no intention on fighting," Ulquiorra answered, "Aizen's orders were to kill the intruders. He never said anything about fighting."

Soooo, kill us with one strike. Is that it?" Ichigo was furious, "Well, I'm sorry, but to be quite frank, we aren't just going to sit still and quietly wait for you to kill us. I don't care if you're an Espada or not, you bastard!"

"Quite an attitude for a _Substitute _Soul Reaper." Ulquiorra's expression was blank.

Ichigo took his sword to Ulquiorra's level once more, "I don't have time for your boring comments. If I was being completely honest, I'd say I don't even listen to half of what you say."

"Well, I suppose that means that you are challenging me, then?" Ulquiorra smirked.

"Yes I am! I am going to kick your sorry ass!" Ichigo roared.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall."

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto around to slash Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra had already brought out his sword to block the attack.

The clanking of metal sounded as it echoed off the walls off Los Noches.

Harribel stood with her arms crossed as she stared at Ulquiorra.

_How immature_, she thought, _Ulquiorra would be the one to be egged on by the Substitute Soul Reaper._

"Go ahead!" Ichigo shouted, "Find Sora! Go!" It was as though he had forgotten Harribel was still there.

Chad and Rukia immediately started to run around the fight, but Orihime wouldn't budge.

"Ichigo! What if you get hurt?" Orihime cried.

"I'll be fine. It won't take much… TO KILL HIM!"

She packed up some courage and broke into a run, following Rukia and Chad.

Harribel flashed in front of them, blocking the entrance, "You are going no farther. Your next destination is your fate."

Rukia reached for her Zanpakuto, "Oh? Is that so? Well, I guess we'll just have to see who meets their fate first."

In the blink of an eye, Harribel's blade and Rukia's blade were clanking against each other.

***********************************Uryu********************************

Uryu fell into what he recognized as the Minos Forest.

"Dammit," Uryu flinched, ready to hit the ground.

He landed with a _thud_ onto the sandy ground. Out of all of the pain that the hit caused, he felt as though his back was too deeply injured for him to ignore.

He tried to stand, but couldn't even see straight. Everything was blurry and unfocused. Uryu raised his hand to his face, which was lacking in one factor. His glasses.

"Oh, crap." Uryu did his best to stand, finding that he could.

His eyesight was so poor that even peering into the pitch blackness gave him a blurry headache.

"Damn. I'll never find my glasses." Uryu sighed, "I'll just have to go without them."

Walking around was a task that seemed to gradually get easier as he kept a steady pace.

_ I'll just have to get out of here and quickly make it to Los Noches. On my honor as a Quincy, I vow to help a human that was taken by evil… even if I don't know that human. But I will NOT do it with a SOUL REAPER._

He sighed again.

_I'm getting too worked up over this. It's just… Soul Reapers are easy to get angry with. Especially after... Urgh! I just have to stop thinking about that! Why can't I just forget about it? My Sensei… My Grandfather…_

He growled under his breath. Dropping the subject, he thought of his current scenario.

Uryu knew that this was a similar situation to when he and the others had traveled to Hueco Mundo before. No doubt about it: this was the Minos Forest. This was a different circumstance, however. He was _alone_ down here. There was nobody to help him.

_Alright, I just have to come up with a solution._

He tried to look all around him, but there was nothing but pitch blackness. He wasn't sure if he was focusing his eyes two inches or twenty feet away. The darkness was enough to drive one to insanity, but Uryu remained calm.

_Urgh! This is no use!_

At this point, he had only one more idea. He reached to his belt and pulled out on of his five Seele Schneider. It blazed with life, illuminating a far radius. With the ability to see into the darkness now, he saw many trees and… and…

_Hollows. There are hundreds of them. _His thoughts were so calm, which was rather unusual for a situation like this. Of course the images of masked colors was a fuzzy sight, but he could at least make out what they were.

As his eyes adjusted to the new light as much as they could he noticed that there weren't hundreds of Hollows—no—there were _thousands_ of them. They must have sensed him, because they seemed to be getting closer. Though, it was really hard to tell; his glasses were gone, and everything was a blur.

"I really hope this works!" Uryu yanked the necklace from his pocket and slipped it over his neck, "I also hope that this will eradicate all sign of my Spiritual Pressure!"

He took a chance and used Hirenkyaku. Disappearing, he found that not one followed him, and that they seemed slightly confused.

He smiled with victory, making sure to disarm the light from his Seele Schneider.

Stopping, he squinted all around him. Nothing but blackness. Regardless, he couldn't take the chance in lighting his Seele Schneider once more. You could practically call it a magnet. He was sure that, although he couldn't be seen, any weapon that used Spiritual Pressure could be seen. Seel Schneider used nothing but Spiritual Pressure.

_There has to be some way out…_ Uryu stomped his foot on the ground. He took a step to move forward but ran into something.

_W-what was that? _He thought, _Damn, I wish I could see something._

He backed away, only in the slightest, and ran into another object.

Frustration was eating away at him. He knew near to nothing of this area. If he had even the faintest idea of his surroundings he could easily escape. However, seeing how this was an inevitable concept, he just gave up his idea of Seele Schneider.

_Damn, what am I going to do now?_

There was a roar that sounded as though it wasn't too distant from his current position.

Uryu used Hirenkyaku to farther himself from the sound. It seemed that everywhere he turned, he ran into a darker area. As if it was possible. As if it could get any darker, and yet… it was inconsistent. There _were _areas that were darker than others. He found himself at a total loss.

_Leaving the group seemed like a good idea at first… but now it's just stupid. _He yanked the necklace of and shoved it in his pocket once more.

He could feel a slight amount of Spiritual Pressure. Not the Spiritual Pressure of a Hollow, but that of a Soul Reaper. With hope, he looked around and listened for any movement. If there was a Soul Reaper here, perhaps he could help.

"Don't move," a voice sounded from behind." It was a voice that was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place his thoughts on who it was exactly.

Uryu jumped, "Who's there? Show yourself, Soul Reaper!"

"Calm down; you'll only attract them." The voice was nearly a whisper.

"Who are you?" Uryu whispered obediently.

"My name is Ashino. I know that I have met you before, Uryu Ishida."

It was at this revelation that Uryu whipped out his Seele Schneider, "Oh, it's you. You're that guy that kidnapped Rukia the last time we came here."

Ashino slammed the flat of his sword on Uryu's hand, forcing him to drop the Seele Schneider, which flickered out.

"Hey!" he tried to kneel to pick it up.

"Anything can be used to find you. That includes Spiritual Pressure."

"But I-" Uryu tried.

"Shhhh, be quiet. There's nothing that you can do on your own, so just come with me."

Ashino grabbed Uryu's arm and started walking.

"Hey! You know I don't-"

"_Shut up!_" Ashino snapped.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"You're too proud to realize that you released quite a bit of Spiritual Pressure."

"Okay, well, how did you know it was me?"

"I'd know the Spiritual Pressure of a Quincy anywhere."

"You're more experienced than I thought…" Uryu thought aloud.

"You'd be surprised."

"How can you even see anything?"

"I've lived here nearly half of my life." Ashino stopped, "Here we are. We're safe here."

He released Uryu's arm and walked away. Breifly, he illuminated the room with a small, fiery lantern.

"You're bleeding." Ashino returned to Uryu, who looked down to test this statement.

"Gah, you're right! I wonder when this happened…" Uryu spotted blood covering his arms and clothes, "It doesn't matter, though. I'm not bleeding to death, and there are more important thing to worry about."

"The experiment?" Ashino looked to him.

"What?"

"The experiment. That's the reason you're here, isn't it?"

"I don't-"

"Well there has to be some reason as to why you're here. I don't receive all of the information down here, but I'm very sensitive to Spiritual Pressure. I've never felt this type of Spiritual Pressure before, so I concluded that they were conducting some sort of experiment. Is this correct?"

"I don't know; we're only here because we intend to save a friend of Ichigo's and Orihime's." Uryu looked to the exit of this cave that they were in. It was a cave of rock, he noticed, and this must have been Ashino's home. For a cave, it _was_ rather homely.

"We? So, that must mean that there are more of you? Are they in the Minos Forest as well? Or… perhaps they are on the surface?"

"I don't know." Uryu snarled, "I left that group. They were slowing me down, and didn't want me there anyway."

"They didn't want you? Do you really believe that?"

Uryu said nothing further about that, given that he wanted to promptly change the subject, "Look, I have to get to the surface and into Los Noches. Can you help me?"

"Do I look like I leave here often" Ashino smirked, "No, I _do _know how to get out of here, but first, you must work a little to find the exact spot. I think this should be easy for you, though. Quincies are good at this sort of thing, aren't they?"

"Quincies are good at everything… wait, I mean, um-"

"Yeah, yeah. Now look…" Ashino started, "I'll point you to the surface. From there, you're on your own."

Uryu nodded.

"Fine, then. This way." Ashino started walking in a way that told Uryu that he desired him to follow.

Uryu did so.

"Here we go." They walked out of Ashino's safe-house and away from it.

He allowed Uryu to light his Seele Schneider in attempts to brighten the way.

"The exit is over there." Ashino pointed to the ceiling where a small circle of light opened and closed, "I recommend using Shunpo to get up there."

"I DON'T USE FLASH STEP!"

"Fine. Use whatever the hell you Quincies use to get up there. You'll obviously have to escape whilst it's open."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Uryu said sarcastically.

"Right, well, be careful. This place is crawling with Hollows and Gillions."

"Alright, I got it." Uryu used his Hirenkyuaku to make his way to the top. Carefully keeping pace with the opening and closing of his "escape door", he finally found the opportunity.

"Right… NOW!" He jumped through the opening and found himself on the surface of Hueco Mundo once more. It was rather bright compared to the darkness that he had just been overwhelmed with. There was moonlight throughout the surrounding area, so as far as his eye could see, which wasn't very far given he didn't have his glasses. He turned around to see if he could find Los Noches, or if it was even in eye distance of him. And there it was. Los Noches, about a yard away from him. It was huge, and the shock of laying eyes on in knocked him to the ground. He was a mere ant compared to it. He figured, however, that it would be even worse if he had his glasses on.

Regaining his thoughts, he said, "Here it is, but where's the entrance?"

Uryu stood and shook his head. Why did he leave? It was stupid of him. Why didn't he think of the scenarios he could have found himself in when he was about to leave. Besides, he and Ichigo got into fights like these all of the time. Why was it that this one made him snap? It was also unusual… even for him. With Ichigo this was a high probability, but did they even expect him to leave. Why didn't they stop him? Perhaps they expected him to come back after a few minutes? But no… he didn't…

Did they even care? More importantly, have they already found Sora, saved her, and went back to the World of the Living? Of course not! They wouldn't abandon him here! They couldn't! They wouldn't!

Or maybe… there was the slight possibility that they did…

"Urgh. I'M SUCH AN IGNORAMUS!" Uryu screamed the statement at the top of his lungs.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
